1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to non-contact sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods exist for creating artifacts for quantifying the measurement accuracy of non-contact sensors included in optical 3-D imaging systems. For example, one prior art method includes fabricating an artifact, and then manually coating the artifact with a white powder coating of tempera paint. Unfortunately, such coatings tend to be non-uniform and can cause measurement errors that prevent parameters of interest from being properly measured by optical 3-D imaging systems.